Hawkeyes Guardian Angel
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Angel Williams is trying to live a normal life after growing up in her fathers foot steps as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. What happens when an enemy tries to track her down and she's recruited to help a group known as the Avengers with saving the world? HawkeyexOC


**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Time to get up My Lady." Echoes through the walls as I roll over in protest, using the pillow to cover my ears from the British females voice as I groggily reply, "Hazel, snooze."

"I'm afraid I cannot madam, you have an important appointment today with Ms. Keys and it is currently 5:30AM"

Shooting open my eyes, quick to thank and dismiss my A.I. system named Hazel and hop out of bed to get ready. "I'm gonna be late!" I groan loudly as I attempt to slip on my red heels as I step out of my house. "I've already sent your car ma'am." Hazel says from the Lamborghini Veneno's built-in radio as I lock the house, quickly running to the car I smile and reply once the car turns on, "I don't know what I would do without you Hazel!"

_-o-o-_

Quickly hoping out of the car with my apron I rush into the hair salon, "Oh good! Angel dear can you help this lady?" I turn to the voice that is the cashier Melody and beam when I see one of my normal customers standing next to her, "Of course! Right this way Ms. Keys." I say pointing to a chair and after getting an idea of the style she wants, I run to the back-room to get the correct supplies.

"Angel Williams?" A smooth voice asks behind me. Turning on my heels I smile at the unknown yet vaguely familiar man, pushing the thought aside I smile brightly, "Welcome to Mimi's Hair-styling! Might you have an appointment with me?"

"Um yes. But not one you're expecting. My name is Agent Coulson, I work with Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. Also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I need you to come with me."

I stare blankly for a moment not quite registering what he said. "Come again?" I stutter out with him replying nonchalantly, "It has come to our attention that you are in danger, your father Agent Williams had many enemies and we believe one has found out your location and is in the process of discovering you."

A look of realization crosses my face then anger starts to boil within me.

"No." I say flatly and start to walk out of the supply room, only to be stopped by two other agents stepping into the door way. "I apologize Angel, but you really do need to come with me. It's for your own safety, and I promised your father during his passing tha-" "NO! No Phil! I understand that you and my father were close and that you promised to protect me but I just can't!" Pausing with a sigh, I lower my voice before continuing, "That life is behind me. I'm happy here, I have friends and a nice job. It's so nice being normal for once-" "But your not normal, Angel. You never have been." He's quick to interrupt, the anger raising even more at his statement, mostly because I know it's true though I won't admit it to him.

"Leave me alone Coulson." I say starting to walk away again, one of the agents grabbing my forearm only for his hand to turn to ice. Pulling my hand out of his grip, ignoring the shuffling behind me I continue back towards Ms. Keys.

Suddenly I felt a pinch in my neck, hissing in pain I attempt to look back, only in vain as my vision starts to fade. "Sorry Agent Williams." I hear a familiar female voice whisper.

_Then black._

_-o-o-_

Forcing my eyes to open I come to stare at a white ceiling with bright white lights glaring at me. Hissing at the headache I start to shout, "Turn it off! Turn the lights off!" Immediately a nurse comes busting into the room to turn the lights lower. Tightly closing my eyes for a moment, hoping to rid myself of the pain, I hear the nurse whisper, "how are you feeling Agent Williams?" Grunting at the name but thanking Odin that she wasn't being loud, I try to find my voice, "Just peachy. Where am I this time?" After she finishes checking my pulse she replies in the same tone, "S.H.I.E.L.D's air base. You should be up and walking in no time."

She beams as I open my eyes slightly, pushing away the pain, I sit up and pull out the I.V. "Yeah, no time as in now. Where is Fury?" I say getting up, only to fall back down onto the bed. "You need to rest Agent Williams! Fury can wait, your health cannot. You need rest." Huffing I glare at the woman, "I understand it is your job to help me, but I can handle myself. If it makes you sleep easier, once I am finished with Fury I'll head straight to my room to rest." After a moment of hesitation, she realizes there is no argument and nods with a sigh. "Very well, he is in the lab with Mr. Stark." Gasping at the name I beam and rush out of the hospital wing to the lab, attempting to remember where it was and only getting lost twice, I finally come to the lab doors.

Looking down once more to make sure I look presentable, quickly taking off my apron and tossing it to the side of the door, I put my hand onto the key card machine and close my eyes, seeing the system in my head I look through all the wires and programs till I come across the access code. Quickly wiring it I open my eyes, breathing slightly heavier since it has been so long since I've done that. The door opening to reveal two curious pairs of eyes. Spotting the brown ones that belong to none other than Tony Stark and I run towards him and embrace him in a hug. Him only hesitating a moment before noticing who was hugging him.

"Hey kiddo!" He beams as I release him, "It's been so long, how ya been?!" He finishes and I smile brightly at him whilst replying, "Excellent! Earlier I was just hanging out at my store till someone-" I nod my head towards Fury before finishing, "decided it'd be fun to dose me up and drag my happy butt here." I say with a smirk. He mirrors my actions and looks towards Fury. "That is not how to treat a young lady Fury. So mean." He mockingly points to the glaring man. "Anyway! Glad your here! You have no idea how much of a drag it was here without another technological person such as yourself. I've actually been meaning to show you-" "Stark, I'd love to, but first I gotta go rest. Doctors orders." I interrupt, growling the last part, he knows how much I hate when I'm ordered to do something like rest all day. It's not my thing.

Sighing he nods, "Soon then." He states rather than asks. I nod to him then turn to Fury, "Agent Williams." he nods to me in greeting before stating, "I know what your going to ask, but it'll have to wait, I'm busy. Meet with me and the others tomorrow morning. I'll send someone to get you." Hesitatingly I nod in understanding then head to my room, in which another agent was fetched to show me.

After hours of tossing and turning I decided it was pointless to keep attempting to sleep. Slowing raising out of bed, slipping on a Hoodie over my skinny jeans I was wearing the day before, not even bothering to wear shoes, I make my way towards the shared kitchen area made for my entire room level. After many turns and dead ends I finally find the desired room, white walls with an empty table, also a matching fridge and stove.

Sighing I start to look into the cabinets, attempting to reach the peanut butter from the top shelf in vain. "Need some help little lady?" I can hear the smile in the persons voice, turning abruptly, I come to find pure blue eyes and an amused smirk leaning against the doorpost. Rolling my eyes at my old friend I look back towards the counter for a moment, feeling his eyes scan me curiously. swiftly jumping onto the counter-top, grabbing the peanut butter and landing gracefully back onto the floor. "Agent Barton." A smirk playing on my lips as I stare at the man before me.

Mirroring my actions he grins, "Agent Williams." He nods in greeting and before I know whats happening he rushes towards me and protectively embraces me. Blinking in question before a wide smile breaks my confused exterior and I hug my best friend back. He squeezes me tighter before letting go. "Where. have. You. Been?" He frowns and looks at me curiously, placing his hands on my shoulders to look me in the eyes directly. "Uh, Beverly Hills?" I wince when it comes out more of a question than a statement. Ignoring the '_Really?_' look he was giving me, I remove his hands from my shoulders and grab a spoon, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some peanut butter to eat." I giggle before heading out to the lobby, not missing the light footsteps following me.

Plopping on the lobby couch, I'm quick to open the jar and spoon some into my mouth, only for it to be intercepted by none other then a beaming Clint just as he nonchalantly plops down with his head in my lap. "Can I help you Barton?" I laugh as I steal the spoon back before he can take another bite. "Uh yeah, I was looking for this girl. Short, stubborn, blonde hair, Hazel eyes, probably has a bow on her back, oh! Also, horrible sense of style." I dramatically gasp and slap his stomach, causing him to groan that it was uncalled for. "I do not have a horrible sense of style!" I whine and to this he just chuckles. "Yeah, okay. Miss bare feet, hoodie and jeans." I try to hide my laughing with the sleeve of my Hoodie, "It's like 2AM what would you like me to wear? Some tiny red dress?" He's quick to reply, "Well that would be nice." Ignoring the blush from what he said I quickly backfire with an "I will if you will." Placing my head on his shoulder cause of laughing to hard at the thought of him in a tiny red dress. I look up to see him glaring at me with a blush on his face, which makes me laugh even harder. "You better not be thinking what I think your laughing about." He growls. Trying to calm my laughing I stand up, placing his head on the couch and hand him the peanut better. "Yep!" I say quickly before bolting to my room, laughing the whole way. Ignoring the Clint that is yelling from the other room about how he'll get revenge.


End file.
